


24 Post-Its

by isquinnabel



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of Ainsley's cookie stash mysteriously vanishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_slipslop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_slipslop/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, miss-slipslop! <3 And happy fandom-stocking reveal day ;)
> 
> I should point out that I've never written West Wing before and feel WAAAAAY out of my depth with it :| but hooray, I wrote words! And they are Sam/Ainsley words!
> 
> Thanks lucida for the cheerleading & beta'ing <3

 

 

Dear Sam,

Once upon a time, I had three chocolate chip cookies in the top drawer of my desk. 

I spent two hours on the Hill this afternoon. I did not have fun, I was very much looking forward to enjoying my cookies, and now they’re gone. 

Do you happen to know anything about this? 

-Ainsley

 

 

\-----

 

 

Dear Ainsley, 

I’d advise against keeping food in your desk drawers, you’ll get ants. 

-Sam

 

 

\-----

 

 

Dear Sam, 

As you no doubt noticed when you shamelessly stole my homemade chocolate chip cookies, I use Tupperware. It’s unlikely that my desk will be overrun with ants. 

-Ainsley

 

 

\-----

 

 

Dear Ainsley, 

It wasn’t real Tupperware, it was the cheap stuff. Some animals could probably still break their way into your cookies. Deer, for example, or goats. Maybe even a moose. 

-Sam

 

 

\-----

 

 

Whatever, Sam. You owe me three chocolate chip cookies + interest (0.5 cookies per day). 

-Ainsley

 

 

\-----

 

 

_[One week of silence]_

 

 

\-----

 

 

SAMUEL

NORMAN

SEABORN

YOU

NOW

OWE

ME

EIGHT

COOKIES

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ainsley, 

Your choice of stationary did nothing to complement your tone. 

-Sam

 

 

\-----

 

 

Hi Ainsley, 

Where did you get your giraffe post-its??? They’re so cute! 

-Donna

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sam, 

I didn’t want to seem too bossy. 

Also, my interest rate just went up. It’s now 1 cookie per day. (I don’t actually care that much if you think I’m bossy.) 

-Ainsley 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sam, 

You are now ten cookies in debt. 

I’m not unreasonable, I’m open to bargaining. For example, not only will I accept cupcakes instead of cookies, I will also consider one cupcake to be worth two cookies. 

-Ainsley

 

 

\-----

 

 

Donna, what the hell? Are you nine?  
-J

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ainsley, 

Do you have some sort of conversion chart I can use? 

-Sam

 

 

\-----

 

 

August 14, 2:34pm  
To: Samuel.Seaborn@whitehouse.gov   
From: Ainsley.Hayes@whitehouse.gov   
Subject: Conversion Chart  
Attachments: chart02.jpg

See attached.

 

Kind regards,  
Ainsley Hayes  
Associate White House Counsel

 

 

\-----

 

 

August 14, 5:13pm   
To: Ainsley.Hayes@whitehouse.gov   
From: Samuel.Seaborn@whitehouse.gov   
Subject: Re: Conversion Chart

Wow. I was kidding. 

 

Kind regards,  
Sam Seaborn,  
Deputy White House Communications Director

 

 

\-----

 

 

Josh, 

You need more whimsy in your life. 

-Donna

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sam, 

I wasn’t kidding!! 

A

 

 

\-----

 

 

Dear Sam, 

Fine. I am officially occupying the high road. I will no longer harass you for the 15 cookies you now owe me (which, in half an hour, will actually become 16 cookies. Just in case you were wondering). 

-Ainsley

 

 

\-----

 

 

_[December 24]_

 

 

\-----

 

 

Ainsley, 

I owe you 139 of these things, right? Have a good Christmas. 

-Sam

P.S. Don’t eat them all at once and make yourself sick, I have too much stuff I need you to do! 

 

 


End file.
